As a thermoelectric module (also called a thermoelectric conversion module) using so-called the Seebeck effect or Peltier effect, the following which is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Patent Literature 1: PTL 1) has been known. In this kind of thermoelectric module, P type and N type thermoelectric elements (also called thermoelectric conversion elements), being arranged by turns, are arranged between a pair of substrates in (on) which predetermined electrode patterns are formed.
PTL 1
JP2009-206497A